


Rainy Alolan Evening

by Lilcoffeeoak15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilcoffeeoak15/pseuds/Lilcoffeeoak15
Summary: Meowth is not seeming like himself one rainy evening, and it doesn't take much for Jessie and James to take immediate notice. What is up with the usually loud-mouthed feline member of their team? Takes place during episode twenty one of Sun and Moon.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Rainy Alolan Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Take My Blanket.

Heavy rain poured down on the Alola region while the sky remained overcast with dark Gray, gloomy clouds, turning the grass damp and creating mucky pools of dirty water on the routes, and the waves from the ocean tide were lapping up more of the sandy shores on the beaches. Albeit it wasn't cold rain, the region being hot and usually sunny, and the sun would have been setting anyway, it didn't help the mood of the afternoon or the apparent glumness of a certain feline on a bumbling gang of Team Rocket members.

Meowth had been outside sulking in the rain since he had returned to the base from whatever ‘business’ he had to take care of. Business of which he had refused to make clear to either Jessie or James. Nothing totally new. Meowth had wandered off on his own to do his own things without telling them what it was he needed time alone for in the past-it was Meowth coming back down in the dumps and remaining that way for the past couple of hours that had them concerned. He wouldn't talk to any of them about what it was that could have possibly upset him during his time on his own, and the only thing that had amounted to a response from him was prompted by Bewear hugging him softly from behind for comfort. That response being him politely turning down Bewear's comfort, which hadn't even gotten Bewear to budge, as he was still wrapped in the giant Bear Pokémon's arms. He hadn't made an effort to escape from Bewear's hold either. Whether it was because he knew it would be pointless to even try due to her too well known by him now strength, or because Bewear's hug was comforting but he did not want to admit it; either way he seemed pretty cozy now. Of course, Bewear being gentle as opposed to squeezing the oxygen out of him most likely played a huge factor in that. Regardless, it would still get cooler as evening set in, and the chances of Meowth catching a chill were lessened thanks to Bewear's hug-hold on him, Jessie and James had mutually agreed that taking the risk of him getting sick by leaving him to sulk outside with no one but Bewear would not be the wisest decision (not like they had ever made wholly wise decisions in the past). Jessie had no interest in taking care of a sick Meowth, and it would only slow down their progress if one of the team's members had to take a few days off of the mission Giovanni had assigned them on. Or at least that's what Jessie had been telling both herself and James. The latter showed more open concern for their little feline partner’s wellbeing, and had wondered aloud what was on his mind to apparently upset him.

Despite their contrasting reasons to check up on him, it wasn’t much longer before both of them trudged out of the dry shelter the cave where they had made their Alolan base offered and out into the rain falling from the gray sky, making their way towards the spot where Bewear and Meowth sat through the wet grass, Wobbuffet watching them from the opening and warmth the cave as they did so. Concern was very much shrouded on the blob's face as well, having been observing Meowth and Bewear as long as they had been. Though he had decided not to follow his trainer and her partner to check up on his feline friend. Meowth had buried his face into the thick fur on Bewear's arm's, though James hard caught a glimpse of his eye as he and Jessie had made their way towards the two Pokémon, which had been shut tightly. It could have been an indication that Meowth had fallen asleep, or was simply still upset and continuing to avoid anyone or anything about it. The two observed their smaller partner a few seconds longer, shooting a glance at the other as the did as if looking for a confirmation one of them might have, and sure enough the sniffling coming from him as opposed to snoring signaled that it was the latter. It was James who spoke up first.

“You’ve been like this since you returned, Meowth. Something is bothering you, isn't it?”

Meowth just tucked his head further into Bewear's arm, and turned it so that the back of it was facing them, making a sort of low grunt as he did so.

“Well, are you going to talk to us or aren't you?” Jessie pressed further.

“Don't rush him, Jessie.” James reminded her, lowering his arms and hands in her direction.

“Well, I don’t want to stand out here in the pouring rain all evening while we wait for him to speak to us about whatever’s got him down. If he doesn't want to tell us what’s wrong with him, then I say we just leave him to himself.”

“Aren't you just a little concerned he'll get a chill out here?” James asked her, but even passive aggressively, but in a tone that suggested they both knew the answer, pointing to the sniffling feline.

Jessie took a look up at the dark sky that continued to spill rain from above, not changing the neutral, if not deadpan expression on her face she had dawned since Meowth had been moping outside. It was a few seconds before she looked back at Meowth in Bewear's hold. Finally, she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Better come inside the cave and get dry, Meowth. You’re going to be soaked from head to paw at this rate. I thought you hated wet fur.”

“I do.” Meowth actually mumbled instead of just grunting or sniffling more. “But right now it goes just fine wit' da mood I'm in. Which is not wantin' anyone ta bug me right now.”

“That sure isn't stopping Bewear.” James pointed out. Jessie looked up at the giant hugger.

“And I suppose you aren't bothered by the rain either. Or not if it means cuddling with this one. Why am I not surprised?”

Bewear just met her eyes, and made one of her high sounds in response. Albeit it wasn't shrill like it was when coming to collect them, this time quite. As if it was a response of sorts, though Jessie couldn't figure out for the life of her what the Pokémon's tone gave off. Meowth shrugged the best he could in the bear Pokémon's arms. “What can ya do ta say no ta dis big furry lug?”

“Agreed without any debate required on that,” Jessie nodded firmly up at Bewear, well aware of what Meowth meant. “But you can't do much to say no to me either, in case you need reminding.” Jessie warned him, knowing how aware he was of her strength and temper as well. “Normally, I would say ‘suit yourself' but I don't fancy you coughing and sniffling throughout the night and all day tomorrow just because you would rather sulk out in the rain then inside the base. Now come inside or I will pick up by your tail and haul you in. Or Bewear will just carry you in. Whoever makes the first move.”

“Oh, come on, Jessie. He just needs a moment.” James tried to reason with her as usual despite knowing she would end up winning in the end, before turning to Meowth. “Why not tell us what's wrong, old chum?”

“Told ya, Jim. I ain't in da mood.”

What little patience Jessie ever had was beginning to wear thin, and-like it always did-it was wearing thin quickly. “Ok, Furball. I'm not standing here in the rain all evening waiting for you to stop this and come inside or talk to us. I'm not kidding when I said I will haul you in by your tail if you don't come inside with us.”

“If I do, will ya leave me alone?” Meowth growled.

“I'll stuff Mareep wool in your ears so you won't have to hear us if it means putting James and Wobbuffet's constant worrying about you at ease!” _"_ _And my own.”_ Jessie privately told herself. “Let's just go back inside already!”

“Alright den.” Meowth huffed, proceeding by him trying to squirm out of Bewear's grip. “If dis one will let me, dat is.”

Bewear surprisingly got the message, and loosened its hold on Meowth, before fully releasing him from her arms. She didn't take her eyes off of Meowth as he stood up though. Or as he began to trudge to the cave, dragging his tail along the ground behind him as well as his hind paws as he did so. Most likely to make sure he did in fact listen to Jessie and go inside. Jessie and James had started following him inside, Jessie doing the same as the bear Pokémon in not taking her eyes off of him either. James guessed that was probably the reason why she had waited until Meowth was in front of them to start making her own way back. So she wouldn't have to look back to check that he was following them back inside. Meowth had slowly and effortlessly slumped down into a pile of soft grass and leaves Bewear had been bringing back that the team had been using to create makeshift beds with. Meowth had just found the first pile he had seen and slumped into it. His fur was still damp from the rain, as he hadn't bothered to attempt to dry himself. James watched him curl himself up, still looking worried for his partner's health. He observed his little body rising and falling from the breaths he took. Wobbuffet had been watching his feline friend closely as well. Jessie had tried to ignore him, figuring she may as well respect his wishes to be left alone. It wasn't until James had decided to get up and approach him that her attention began to be drawn to him once again.

“Meowth.” He began, his voice low and soft. “You really should dry yourself off. You may catch cold.”

“I got fur, Jimmy.” He muttered in response.

“Wet fur.” James reminded him. Meowth had only sniffled in response to that one. Didn't sound like a cold sniffle though. It had sounded as if he had been sobbing earlier. And like he had been starting it up again.

“Wobb-u.” Jessie heard Wobbuffet's voice from next to her. She turned to see her blue blob Pokémon who at this point had now become a full on part of the team to see a sort of pleasing look on his face. Like he was hoping she might have an idea as to how to make Meowth into his old self again. Truth be told, she wished she had the answer herself. Heck, seeing Wobbuffet looking like this in itself was unnerving. He was usually so outgoing, loud, and upbeat himself. She took another glance at James crouched over Meowth's small, damp form. She looked to her shopping bags from that morning she had placed next to the food pile and sighed.

“Wobbuffet, get me my shopping bag from today will you?” She pointed to it just to be sure the patient Pokémon knew exactly what she was talking about as he sometimes missed details with his carefree and dopey nature.

“Wobb-uffet!” He exclaimed, hobbling towards the bag, before sliding his arm through the handles and grasping it in his rectangular appendage, picking it up to deliver it to his trainer as she had asked. He plopped it down next to her once he had brought it over.

“Thanks.” She began to dig through the things she had picked up that morning, before feeling something soft and fuzzy at the bottom of the bag, neatly folded up. Gingerly grasping either folded sides, she pulled out a large scarlet blanket she had purchased earlier and placed it beside her, letting the rest of her spree drop further into the bag in place of it. Jessie gave a quick glance over the fairly expensive fabric as she held it in her hands. To say she was entirely thrilled with the idea of Meowth using what she had bought for herself let alone being the first to use it would be a lie. But if this is what it took to keep him from getting sick and hindered their progress in Alola because of it, then she supposed it wouldn't do much good to hog it. _“Besides, it is only for tonight. I'll make sure of that.”_

Soft, silky, red fabric in hand, she walked over to Meowth’s nest where the scratch cat was still sniffing in, and whom James was still crouched over. She looked from the blanket to James before giving the latter a small nod. He nodded back in return, knowing what she had brought it over for. He carefully took the fabric from her as it was offered to him before unfolding it in front of him.

“Meowth.” James lightly shook him to make sure he was fully awake. That was confirmed when the scratch cat opened his eyes which was followed by him lifting his a bit.

“What?”

“Jessie brought this for you.” He presented the blanket to his much smaller friend. “Get dry and warm.”

“Nah.” Meowth shook his head, not reaching out for it when it was offered to him. “Sides, Jess.” He cocked his head towards her. “Dis is yours. You bought it.”

“Stop being so humble, Meowth. It isn't like you. It's too weird for my tastes.” Jessie started. “If anything, it means you are coming down with a chill when you start acting like this. Just take it.”

Meowth just hung his head and curled his tail around his small body. James sensed his teammate's ever growing annoyance with their furry companion’s stubbornness right off the bat. Before she could yank the blanket off the ground and fling it over top of him herself, he grabbed the blanket by one end and draped the part he had grabbed around Meowth thankfully without any difficulty. The cat remained still and didn't even attempt to bring out his claws, even as James began rubbing it over his fur to remove some of the leftover dampness from it. It wasn't ideal to use the blanket as a substitute for a towel as well, but it was fairly big and heavy. James figured he could fold it again and pull the dry end of it over Meowth. After James had finished getting the last bit of dampness out of Meowth's fur, he let the damp part of the blanket slide off his furry body, folding the dry end over top of it and turning the blanket in the opposite directing before pulling it back over the smallest member of the team, coaxing him to lie down in the process.

“A sick Meowth won't do us any good.” Jessie stated firmly, though there was a hint of more softness in her voice than there had been before.

“Yeah, right.” Meowth sniffed as he pulled the blankets closer to him with his paws. He continued the sniffle before letting out a small sneeze. Out of extra concern for his teammate not catching any form of illness, James slowly removed one of his gloves from his correspondent hand, and gently touched Meowth's forehead with the back of his hand.

“Well?” Jessie asked, watching him check over Meowth.

“No fever.” He sighed in relief. “Probably just the sniffles. Or a short cold.”

“Thank Arceus for that. Knowing him, he'll sleep it off.” James nodded in response. “I still can't help but wonder what's really bugging him.” He said.

Jessie shrugged. “He obviously doesn’t want to tell us, so let him sleep. He knows where we are if he needs us, anyway.”

As cool and calm an act as Jessie always put up, James had known her long enough to sense a level of concern in her voice as she told him to let him sleep. She may not have been nearly as open with her feelings when it came to her teammates and Pokémon like James always had been, but it was clear to him and Meowth in particular whenever she was worried about anyone close to her. Despite that, Jessie was never the type to get too soft unless the circumstances became dire, so he decided to take it upon himself to kneel over Meowth a little longer, offering some comfort for the sniffling cat.

“I'm not sure what’s with you this evening, Meowth. But whatever it is, you can tell us about it. We'll listen.” James spoke to him softly. He figured their smaller teammate could do with at least some reassuring that his friends were there for him even if the problem wasn't too big or neither him, Jessie, or Wobbuffet knew exactly what to say to him.

Meowth just pulled the blanket closer to his small body, and nodded. James took that as indication he knew that. He pulled himself to his feet, accepting he wasn't going to get anything else out of his first friend. It would be best to let him get some rest anyway. Especially if he was catching a cold. He began to stalk away from the scratch cat before he heard his voice call to him.

“James.” He turned back to his friend.

“Yes, Meowth?”

“Tank you guys. For dat. ” He sniffed. His eyes were still closed. There was even a little rear forming at the end of his left eye.

“Anytime, Meowth.” James said, his voice still soft as he watched the tear roll down the cat's cheek. With that, he headed in the other direction, and let his friend drift off.


End file.
